


Cake

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Icing, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Weddings, wedding cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark and Jack are making their own wedding cake. How cute!





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be late for class.

"Ugh it's all over my nose! Yer a piece of work Fischbach."

 

"Awww don't be mad sweetheart, here, I'll get it!" Mark says, kissing Jack's nose then licking the icing off.

 

"Ick! Now I'm wet  _and_ sticky!" Jack squealed, and Mark wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't ye  _dare_ make a joke so help me  _god_ ill break off this engagement!"

 

Mark laughed loudly and continued to ice their cake as Jack stuck his hand in the icing again. "Stop that!" He smacked his fiance's hand away, and Jack pouted. "This is why you're covered in icing in the  _first_ place need i remind you."

 

"Meanie."

 

He kissed Jack again and smiled. "Cutie. Go get some rest. You've done all this planning and now its time for my lovely bride to sleep."

 

"How come I've gotta be t'e bride!"

 

Mark smirks and shrugs at Jack, earning him a hit to the bicep. 

 

"Fock it's like a goddamn wall hittin' ye." Jack said, and Mark only kissed his cheek. 

 

"You love it. Now sleep or else you'll fall asleep at the wedding."

 

"Yer gonna carry me over t'e threshold anyways..." Jack pouts, and Mark rolls his eyes.

 

"I wanna ice the caaaake~" Jack sings, wrapping his arms around his focused boyfriend. Mark sighs, turning towards him to face him. Jack giggles and pushes up his glasses.

 

"No, you wanna lick the bowl now shoo!" Mark says, smacking Jack's ass lightly and making him blush with a smirk.

 

"Fine!" Jack huffed, and Mark whistled as he walked away, not missing the way his neck tinted red. Jack is a pain sometimes. "But I'll be back fer t'at bowl!"

 

But be damned if Mark wasn't the luckiest man alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
